


Under the Same Stars

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift Fic, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after months, Aurora finds it hard to separate Severus, Head of Slytherin from Snape, Headmaster. She finds out if she really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for samantha_vines. A missing scene from Deathly Hallows.

Aurora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was already late but she wanted to be their for her students. Under the pretense of extra lessons, she had kept her office open well past dinner time. She wanted to give the students a safe place to be, an authority figure to trust, but only a few took the opportunity that night to stop by.

She mulled over the past few months as she locked up her office for the night. It had been more hellish than she could ever believe, even if the stars had told her so. The Carrows were monstrous in everything they did or touched. And the Headmaster... She shook her head and turned towards the stairwell. He never lifted a finger to stop them. That was what had hurt the most.

When he used to be Severus, Head of Slytherin, he may have been stand offish and cold, but he never would let a student harm another purposefully. Even if she disagreed with some of his views, she had always admired the way he stood up for them, voicing whenever he had the chance. Of course there also were the small conversations she would have with him, whenever they arrived at a meeting too early. She had once felt happy that she was one of the few faculty that the acerbic man even conversed with.

Now though, she barely ever heard him speak, save for the pre-meal addresses. Half-way down the stairwell, she heard a student cry out, and the ever familiar guffaw of Amycus Carrow. She raced down the last half flight and out into the corridor, wand at the ready. She had heard an _Oomph!_ But was surprised to see who it came from.

There stood the Headmaster--Severus--with his own wand pressed against Carrow’s throat. The student, a first year, was cowering against the wall. She couldn’t help but gasp and try to contain her fury at the Death Eater. Picking on a first year, for Merlin's sake!

“Aurora!” She looked at Severus but his eyes were still trained on Carrow. “Please escort Mr. Willarby to the infirmary. I shall take care of this.”

She helped the young boy up but did not walk away. The anger she had changed to confusion, but before she could voice it he spoke again. It was a list of stars and constellations that went over Carrow’s head but of course she understood. Aurora gave a quick glare towards Amycus before leading the boy out of harm’s way.

In an hour she hoped she would find answers. In an hour she hoped it was Severus she would meet.


End file.
